In particular with coaxial or twinaxial cables adapted to be used in high frequency applications wherein the type of material of the inner insulating sheath(s) is such that removing these inner insulating sheath(s) to expose the inner conductor(s) by cutting or stripping the inner insulating sheath is hardly possible, connecting a known contact device of the above-mentioned type with the cable such as a coaxial or twinaxial cable, is rather complicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,697 discloses a method and device wherein the inner insulating sheath of an inner conductor is axially compressed by means of a special tool whereby the inner conductor is exposed. Subsequently the cable with exposed inner conductor is inserted into a usual contact device and attached in the same in the usual manner. Therefore this known solution requires a special preparation step of the cable which requires to provide a special tool device.